


Call out my name

by Serene_sama94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: El joven se quedó mirando el vacío y respiró con fuerza en un vano intento de controlar sus salvajes emociones, sin embargo por más que luchó, no logro contener la traicionera lágrima que corría ahora libremente por su mejilla derecha haciendo que el escozor aumentara mientras su corazón y esperanzas yacían hechos trizas en el suelo de aquellas lúgubres mazmorras.Inspirado en la canción "Call out my name" de The Weeknd
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. Call out my name

El joven se quedó mirando el vacío y respiró con fuerza en un vano intento de controlar sus salvajes emociones, sin embargo por más que luchó, no logro contener la traicionera lágrima que corría ahora libremente por su mejilla derecha haciendo que el escozor aumentara mientras su corazón y esperanzas yacían hechos trizas en el suelo de aquellas lúgubres mazmorras.

_We found each other  
I helped you out of a broken place  
You gave me comfort  
But falling for you was my mistake_

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Durante su quinto año de estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el joven Slytherin, Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de uno de los más grandes errores de juicio que pudo haber cometido en su vida, aún podía recordar claramente aquella cálida noche de Septiembre cuando encontró a un destrozado Harry Potter llorando en un rincón de las mazmorras, era un día que jamás olvidaría pues había revolucionado su vida por completo…

***************************

_-¿Estas bien, Potter?- murmuró acercándose con cuidado, en un principio pensó en burlarse de su desgracia, pero al escuchar la intensidad de sus lamentos simplemente no pudo resistir el impulso de ayudarle_

_-No necesito tu lástima Malfoy- siseó el moreno secándose las lágrimas con violencia mientras se ponía de pie_

_Debiste pensar en eso antes de venir a MI territorio a llorar cual primer año que extraña a su mami…_

_-Maldito hurón- gritó el otro empujándole con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando el rubio pudo ver bien su rostro, tenía una mejilla inflamada y evidentemente amoratada mientras que sus ojos estaban hinchados e irritados debido al llanto excesivo_

_-¿En serio estas bien?- cuestionó la serpiente sinceramente preocupado_

_-¿Y a ti que te interesa?- le volvió a empujar, ahora con mejor fuerza_

_-¡Hey!- tomó sus manos con fuerza para evitar más golpes y obtener su total atención- Puede que no me caigas del todo bien cara-rajada, pero nunca antes te vi así_

_-Yo…- el aludido se sonrojó con fuerza genuinamente tocado por la sincera preocupación de su otrora enemigo mientras las lágrimas volvían_

_-¿Quién fue?- susurró el rubio entendiendo al chico de ojos verdes que parecía al borde del colapso, él sabía bien lo que era tener el corazón roto y no poder hablar al respecto_

_-Él… él no me ama- Harry se soltó a llorar tomando la capa del otro mago con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, a lo que Draco simplemente le abrazó_

_***_

_We found each other  
I helped you out of a broken place  
You gave me comfort  
But falling for you was my mistake_

_***_

_Apenas dos semanas después de aquel “incidente” el heredero Malfoy se cuestionaba acerca de dos personas que creía conocer casi a la perfección, pues por algún extraño motivo el chico dorado de Gryffindor se sentía cómodo con él y ahora se veían a diario para charlas por horas, incluso durante sus horas libres, era prácticamente imposible encontrarles el uno sin el otro y los murmullos comenzaban a escucharse en cada rincón del colegio, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Potter y más aprendía sobre su vida, más se cuestionaba acerca de lo que creía saber._

_Fue un gran shock para él enterarse de la cruel niñez que tuvo en garras de sus supuestos familiares muggles, lo cual hizo surgir en él un instinto protector que rayaba casi en lo asesino, sin embargo fue aún más shockeante enterarse que su antes admirable padrino tenía hasta aquella noche de Septiembre, casi un año de estarse llevando a la cama al ojiverde y cuando supo los motivos por los cuales lo hizo, esa tarde implemente sintió la sangre hervirle y odió a – Severus Snape con toda su alma._

_-él amaba a mi madre tanto como odio a mi padre- susurraba Harry en voz baja y con la mirada perdida en el suelo gris- Él solo vio en mi un sustituto de la mujer que amó y una forma más de humillar a su némesis aun después de muerto._

_-Jamás lo creía capaz de algo así- susurró Draco aún perplejo_

_-Ni yo, pero Severus me lo dijo de frente y mirándome a los ojos cuando le confesé que me había enamorado de él- susurro antes de morderse el labio en un intento de contener el llanto_

_-Él no te merece- siseó Draco enojado_

_-Gracias Draco- murmuró el chico con una sonrisa triste y recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo amigo._

_El chico de ojos color plata se sonrojo sintiendo una extraña y desconocida sensación de calidez recorriendo su pecho._

_***_

_I put you on top, I put you on top  
I claimed you so proud and openly  
And when times were rough, when times were rough  
I made sure I held you close to me_

_***_

_Si a Draco Malfoy le hubieran dicho a inicio del año escolar que se volvería cercano Harry Potter se hubiese burlado con desdén, sin embargo ahora después de seis meses si siquiera el sapo horrendo llamado Umbridge y sus estúpidas reglas lograban quitarle la sonrisa de la cara._

_-Por fin lo besaste- susurró Pansy con alegría apenas el rubio tomó asiento junto a ella en la sala común de las serpientes_

_-Sí, lo besé…- declaró sonriendo aún más amplia y tontamente_

_-Ya era hora- se burló su amiga sonriéndole de vuelta- Es sorprendente lo compatible que eres con él…_

_-Creo… creo que lo amo Pansy- confesó ruborizado_

_-¡oh por Salazar!- gritó la chica emocionada- ¿Se lo dijiste?_

_-¡No!- suspiró- no quiero asustarlo, quiero ir con calma, pero por lo menos aceptó ser mi novio_

_-Draco y Potty, ¿Quién lo diría?- se rio su amiga con ganas antes de abrazarle_

_***_

_So call out my name (call out my name)  
Call out my name when I kiss you so gently  
I want you to stay (I want you to stay)  
I want you to stay, even though you don't want me_

_  
Girl, why can't you wait? (Why can't you wait, baby?)  
Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?  
Won't you call out my name? (Call out my name)  
Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and  
I'll be on my_

_***_

_Los últimos meses fueron de gran revolución para la nueva pareja favorita de Hogwarts pues por donde caminaran notaban las miradas y murmullos, algunas admirando la relación, otras preguntándose como carajos terminaron queriéndose y los últimos intentando averiguar cualquier cosa que pudiera alimentar nuevos chismes, pero Harry y Draco simplemente sonreían y les ignoraban._

_En la sala común de Slytherin las cosas eran muy diferentes y corrían las apuestas, pero no por saber si durarían juntos o por cuanto tiempo, sino para saber cuánto tardaría Draco Malfoy en hincar la rodilla y pedirle matrimonio al león , porque era más que evidente que su rubio príncipe iba más que enserio, mostrándose siempre caballero con su amado, consintiéndole y mimándole, llenándolo de regalos y muestras de afecto, nadie sabía por qué pero Draco se desvivía por hacer sentir a Harry amado y era evidente que funcionaba, bastaba con ver los sonrojos y sonrisas tímidas del moreno para ver cuánto disfrutaba de ello._

_Y todo pudo seguir de las mil maravillas de no haber sido por aquella maldita noche en la que Severus Snape impuso detención a Harry y se quedaron a solas, ese fue el principio del fin._

_***_

_I said I didn't feel nothing baby, but I lied  
I almost cut a piece of myself for your life  
Guess I was just another pit stop  
'Til you made up your mind  
You just wasted my time_

_***_

_Draco lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía no era estúpido, notaba a su moreno distante y triste, aceptaba sus besos pero ya no había chispa entre ellos, aceptaba sus abrazos, pero entre aquellos brazos ya no había calor para él, sus sonrisas lucían apagadas y el corazón del Slytherin se desgarraba porque sabía que la causa de aquello era el maldito pocionista al que alguna vez amó como a un segundo padre, pero Draco se callaba cobardemente y fingía no notarlo._

_Todo Slytherin sabía lo que sucedía, había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta del odio con el que Draco miraba a su padrino y lo habían escuchado ya en demasiadas ocasiones llorar hasta que el sueño le vencía, sólo tenías que saber sumar 2 + 2 para entender la situación. Las astutas serpientes sin poder tomar acciones contra su jefe de casa y miembro del círculo interno de los mortifagos decidieron limitarse a minimizar los daños y proteger a su hermano de casa al evitar que la escuela se diera cuenta._

_***_

_You're on top, I put you on top  
I claimed you so proud and openly, babe  
And when times were rough, when times were rough  
I made sure I held you close to me_

_***_

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, frente a frente con el objeto de su amor quien le miraba con culpa, de inmediato supo el motivo de aquella culpa.

-¿Por qué?- fue su única pregunta

-Draco, yo… quiero que entiendas…

-Sé porque me pediste vernos- le interrumpió- lo puedo ver claro en tus ojos

-Draco…

-Sólo quiero que me digas el por qué- susurró conteniendo su enojo

-Porque aún lo amo- susurró el moreno sin poder verle a la cara

-¿Y yo? ¿No pensaste ni un segundo en cuanto te amo yo, antes de correr de nuevo a su cama?- siseó ahora furioso y con la respiración agitada mientras contenía sus lágrimas

-Intenté resistirme- dijo en un suave susurro- pensé que sería fuerte, que podría verle a solas y salir ileso pero aún lo amo demasiado…

-Pero él a ti no- le aseguró con acidez

-Él me dijo que me amaba, me confesó que estaba asustado por sus sentimientos y por eso dijo esas cosas horribles para alejarme, pero cuando nos vio…

-¡Vamos Harry!- estalló interrumpiéndole- No puedes creerle tan fácil ¡Sólo quiere su juguete porque vio que alguien más lo tenía!

-¡Yo no soy juguete de nadie!

-¡Si lo eres! ¡De él y sólo de él! – gritó fúrico- ¡Te tiene tan bien entrenado! Yo te traté bien, te respeté y jamás intenté llevarte a la cama, me encargue de demostrarte mis sentimientos y hacerte sentir amado en cada oportunidad… ¡Pero te bastó una tarde con él para mandar todo al carajo! ¡Fuiste corriendo a su llamado cual perro!

La mano de Harry se estrelló con fuerza contra su mejilla interrumpiendo su discurso y haciéndole notar la cantidad de horrores que le había dicho y de los cuales se arrepentía

-¡Él me ama!- gritó Harry con lágrimas en su rostro

-Harry…

\- Sé que te hice daño y no espero que entiendas lo nuestro, pero sé que él me ama- y se fue dejando al rubio perplejo. El joven se quedó mirando el vacío y respiró con fuerza en un vano intento de controlar sus salvajes emociones, sin embargo por más que luchó, no logro contener la traicionera lágrima que corría ahora libremente por su mejilla derecha haciendo que el escozor aumentara mientras su corazón y esperanzas yacían hechos trizas en el suelo de aquellas lúgubres mazmorras.

***

_So call out my name (call out my name, baby)  
So call out my name when I kiss you  
So gently, I want you to stay (I want you to stay)  
I want you to stay even though you don't want me_

_  
Girl, why can't you wait? (Girl, why can't you wait 'til I-)  
Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of loving?  
Babe, call out my name (say call out my name, baby)  
Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way, girl  
I'll be on my_

***

Una semana después la noticia estalló no sólo en Hogwarts sino en todo el mundo mágico: Harry Potter y Severus Snape estaban comprometidos. Alguna vez Draco Malfoy creyó saber lo que era tener un corazón roto, no sabía cuan equivocado estuvo hasta aquella tarde.

***

_On my way, all the way  
On my way, all the way, ooh  
On my way, on my way, on my way  
On my way, on my way, on my way  
(On my)_

FIN


	2. Harry's POV

Durante su quinto año de estudios en Hogwarts, el joven Gryffindor Harry Potter se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de errores que había cometido y las repercusiones que estos tenían no sólo en sí mismo sino también en quienes le rodeaban. Aún podía recordar claramente la fría noche en la que un muy preocupado Draco Malfoy se le había acercado en aquel rincón de las mazmorras.

**********************************************************************************************

_Harry lloraba desolado, sin tener más fuerza para huir simplemente se había recargado contra una fría pared y se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo donde se derrumbó por completo sin importarle nada, él lo había rechazado, insultado y golpeado… ¡Él lo había golpeado!_

_-¿Por qué?- sollozaba con tanta fuerza que su pecho ardía, podía jurar que donde tan sólo una hora antes estaba su corazón tan sólo quedaba un agujero sangrante_

_-¿Estas bien, Potter?- murmuró una suave y muy conocida voz_

_-No necesito tu lástima Malfoy- siseó maldiciendo internamente y se puso de pie secando sus lágrimas con violencia_

_-Debiste pensar en eso antes de venir a MI territorio a llorar cual primer año que extraña a su mami…- susurró el rubio con el ceño fruncido_

_-Maldito hurón- gruñó logrando sentir algo más que sólo el dolor y se acercó al otro empujándole con fuerza_

_Draco Malfoy le miraba frunciendo aún más el ceño era evidente que había notado lo maltratado que estaba su rostro_

_-¿En serio estas bien?- cuestionó la serpiente genuinamente preocupado_

_-¿Y a ti que te interesa?- le volvió a empujar a la defensiva_

_-¡Hey!- Draco tomó sus manos con fuerza para evitar más golpes y le obligó a mirarle a la cara- Puede que no me caigas del todo bien cara-rajada, pero nunca antes te vi así_

_-Yo…- Harry sintió el calor correr a su cara, quedándose sin palabras, deseaba irse, ya había aprendido su lección y no debía confiar en ningún Slytherin, sin embargo el entendimiento y dolor en los ojos color plata le habían descolocado_

_-¿Quién fue?- le susurró con calma mientras él aun luchaba por contener las lágrimas_

_-Él… él no me ama- Harry sollozó sin poder contenerse más y se aferró a la túnica del rubio quien sabiamente le dio un suave abrazo_

_******************************************************_

_Apenas han transcurrido dos semanas desde el incidente en las mazmorras, Harry no entendía el por qué se sentía tan a gusto y seguro a lado del Príncipe Slytherin, pero él le entendía, le escuchaba en silencio y no le juzgaba. Ahora era común verles juntos, era prácticamente imposible encontrarles el uno sin el otro y los murmullos comenzaban a escucharse en cada rincón del colegio, pero mientras más tiempo compartían juntos, más se daba cuenta de lo mal que había juzgado a su otrora enemigo._

_La tarde en que por fin le había contado acerca de su relación con el profesor Severus Snape pudo notar el shock en el rostro del rubio, conforme avanzaba con su narración sobre el por qué le había encontrado llorando aquella noche, pudo notar aquel ceño frunciéndose y la rabia adueñarse de su mirada y por un instante deseo poder odiar al pocionista de la misma manera_

_-Él amaba a mi madre tanto como odio a mi padre- susurraba Harry en voz baja y con la mirada pérdida en el suelo gris- Él solo vio en mí un sustituto de la mujer que amó y una forma más de humillar a su némesis aun después de muerto._

_-Jamás lo creía capaz de algo así- susurró el de ojos plateados_

_-Ni yo, pero Severus me lo dijo de frente y mirándome a los ojos cuando le confesé que me había enamorado de él- susurro antes de morderse el labio en un intento de contener el llanto_

_-Él no te merece- siseó Draco enojado_

_-Gracias Draco- murmuró recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo amigo_

_El joven respiró con paz y sintió el pecho lleno de calidez y gratitud._

_*****************************************************_

_Si a Harry Potter le hubieran dicho a inicio del año escolar que se volvería tan cercano a Draco Malfoy se hubiese reído ante tal imposible, sin embargo ahora después de seis meses su enemistad parecía historia antigua y el beso que el rubio le había robado parecía una acción casi natural_

_-¡Harry James Potter!- exclamó Ginny en cuanto le vio entrar a la sala común de los leones_

_-Hola Ginny- murmuró con calma_

_-¡Lo vi! ¡Dame detalles!- dijo dando pequeños brinquitos en el sofá. Todos sus compañeros miraban “discretamente” a la expectativa de su relato_

_-Draco me besó- dijo con una suave sonrisa- y me pidió ser su novio…_

_-¡Aaahhhh!- le interrumpió la pelirroja emocionada- ¿Dijiste que si? ¡Dime que dijiste que sí!_

_-Le dije que sí. Yo, de verdad lo quiero- murmuró tímido_

_-¡Ah por Merlín! ¡Harry y Draco, sentados en un árbol…!- cantaba la chica emocionada haciéndole reír_

_****************************************************_

_Los últimos meses fueron de gran revolución para la nueva pareja favorita de Hogwarts pues por donde caminaran notaban las miradas y murmullos, algunas admirando la relación, otras preguntándose como carajos terminaron queriéndose y los últimos intentando averiguar cualquier cosa que pudiera alimentar nuevos chismes, pero Harry y Draco simplemente sonreían y les ignoraban._

_En la sala común de Gryffindor todos se preguntaban que variante de Amortentia le habían suministrado a su compañero, porque de otra manera no entendía que carajos hacía con el hurón. Los gemelos hacían apuestas para su (a parecer de todos) “inminente” ruptura, al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ron miraban preocupados a su mejor amigo, sin atreverse a interferir en su alegría. Nadie podía ponerle pero alguno al rubio, siempre tan atento y caballeroso con el ojiverde, consintiéndole y mimándole, llenándolo de regalos y muestras de afecto, nadie sabía por qué pero Draco se desvivía por hacer sentir a Harry amado y era evidente que funcionaba, bastaba con ver los sonrojos y sonrisas tímidas del moreno para ver cuánto disfrutaba de ello._

_Draco Malfoy era lo que cualquier persona podía desear en un novio, era de hecho lo que Harry siempre soñó de su primer gran amor y agradecía por eso esforzándose por ser alguien merecedor de ese amor, sin embargo algo no le permitía ser feliz del todo. Él ya había probado “más”, y aunque adoraba los besos y suaves caricias de su rubio, pero en ocasiones se encontraba a sí mismo comparándolo con los arrebatos de pasión y lujuria a los que el pocionista le había sometido una y otra vez. Harry se sentía mal por seguir amando al hombre y no poder amar a Draco como se merecía y no ayudaba en lo absoluto que en ocasiones podía jurar que notaba la mirada de Severus Snape sobre ellos._

_Todo fue así hasta la noche en que tuvo que cumplir detención con el profesor de pociones, cuando el hombre de cabello oscuro le habló sobre sus sentimientos fue el inicio del fin._

_********************************************************_

_Harry se sentía la peor persona del mundo, aquella tarde cuando Draco le besó despidiéndose se dio cuenta,_ _Draco lo sabía, pudo notar la mirada triste, la sonrisa sin emoción, los brazos estrujándolo en un intento de conseguir algo de su parte, pudo ver el corazón roto del rubio haciendo que el suyo se rompiera aún más, todo debido a su maldita debilidad y cobardía, por no atreverse a decir la verdad al joven que lo había rescatado en su peor momento._

_Nadie en Gryffindor se daba cuenta de la tristeza con la que Harry suspiraba al mirar a Draco odiando a quien en otro tiempo fue como un padre para él, nadie en la guarida de los leones le había escuchado llorar por hacer daño a quien tanto le amaba hasta quedarse dormido_

_*************************************************_

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, frente a frente la tensión entre ellos creciendo, Harry no pudo evitar mirarle lleno de culpa sin saber que decir

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio

-Draco, yo… quiero que entiendas…

-Sé porque me pediste vernos- le interrumpió con voz contenida, rompiéndole aún más el corazón- lo puedo ver claro en tus ojos

-Draco…

-Sólo quiero que me digas el por qué- susurró aun conteniendo su enojo

-Porque aún lo amo- se sinceró sin poder mirarle a la cara

-¿Y yo? ¿No pensaste ni un segundo en cuanto te amo yo, antes de correr de nuevo a su cama?- siseó Draco con furia e intención.

-Intenté resistirme- dijo el moreno con suavidad atreviéndose a alzar la vista, el rostro de dolor y las lágrimas contenidas de su novio le recibieron haciéndole sentir aún más miserable- pensé que sería fuerte, que podría verle a solas y salir ileso pero aún lo amo demasiado…

-Pero él a ti no- le soltó Draco sin compasión

-Él me dijo que me amaba, me confesó que estaba asustado por sus sentimientos y por eso dijo esas cosas horribles para alejarme, pero cuando nos vio…

-¡Vamos Harry!- estalló interrumpiéndole- No puedes creerle tan fácil ¡Sólo quiere su juguete porque vio que alguien más lo tenía!

-¡Yo no soy juguete de nadie!- gritó molesto

-¡Si lo eres! ¡De él y sólo de él! – Gritó fúrico- ¡Te tiene tan bien entrenado! Yo te traté bien, te respeté y jamás intenté llevarte a la cama, me encargue de demostrarte mis sentimientos y hacerte sentir amado en cada oportunidad… ¡Pero te bastó una tarde con él para mandar todo al carajo! ¡Fuiste corriendo a su llamado cual perro!

Sin poder más Harry estrelló su palma con fuerza contra la mejilla del Slytherin interrumpiendo su discurso, sabía que se merecía cada uno de los insultos, y cada uno de ellos se le había clavado cuál puñal en su ya de por si destrozado corazón, el rubio le miró con aún más dolor

-¡Él me ama!- gritó Harry llorando con fuerza

-Harry…

\- Sé que te hice daño y no espero que entiendas lo nuestro, pero sé que él me ama- y se fue sin darle oportunidad alguna de réplica. Caminó con prisa luchando por detener el llanto, sabía que había roto a Draco y era algo que jamás se perdonaría, pero si odiándolo le olvidaba más fácil, que así fuera entonces, pero un pedazo de su corazón se había quedado despedazado a los pies de su dragón en aquellas lúgubres mazmorras.

*** _**********************************************_

Una semana después la noticia estalló no sólo en Hogwarts sino en todo el mundo mágico: Harry Potter y Severus Snape estaban comprometidos. Después de leer la noticia el ojiverde pudo sentir todas las miradas sobre sí mismo, Ginny le miró confundida, Ron y Hermione exigían respuestas casi a gritos, sin embargo él no le prestaba atención, él tan sólo tuvo ojos para Draco Malfoy quién miraba su periódico con ojos llenos de lágrimas y manos temblorosas, los ojos color plata le buscaron y se conectaron por tan solo unos segundos mostrándole el dolor y tormento que sufría.

Ese día Harry Potter supo que se puede amar con el alma a alguien mientras su corazón yacía roto por otra persona.

FIN


	3. Severus's Heart

Las clases iniciaron hace apenas una semana, sin embargo los muy estúpidos alumnos de Hogwarts ya se las habían arreglado para tener a su profesor de pociones con los pelos de punta. Esa noche en particular Severus se encontraba en su despacho degustando de un buen whiskey de fuego cortesía de su hermano elegido Lucius Malfoy cuando tocaron a su puerta, una sonrisa felina se dibujó en su rostro cuando los hechizos de detección le informaron quien era su visitante

-Adelante- murmuró mientras abría sin moverse de su sitio con un simple movimiento de mano, apuró el resto de su bebida y dejó caer la cabeza hacía el respaldo del sofá de una plaza donde se encontraba

Apenas unos segundos después sintió un cuerpo acomodarse sobre el suyo a horcajadas y se permitió una sonrisita de suficiencia antes de que unos suaves labios se apoderaran de los suyos, con un suave gruñido respondió al beso mientras sus manos viajaban al trasero de su compañero y lo estrujaban

-¿Ansioso Potter?- se burló cuando se separaron por aire y en seguida se dedicó a atacar el suave cuello

-Mmmmm… Sí- gimió el aludido- ¡Ah! Severus…

-¿Desde cuándo le permito tutearme?- susurró a su oído con esa voz que sabía volvía loco al joven- ¿Tendré que enseñarle disciplina de nuevo?- cuestionó emocionándose ante la idea

-Yo…- al escuchar la duda en la voz de su amante se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito decirle algo… Es, es importante- susurró Harry mirándole

-Puede esperar. Primero follar, después hablar- gruñó dispuesto a reiniciar sus caricias

-Te amo- soltó el ojiverde sin más, dejando al mayor perplejo- Sé que va contra sus reglas, pero no lo pude evitar- continuó explicándose deprisa

Severus Snape sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones y la sangre helarse en su venas mientras asimilaba aquellas palabras… ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar lo que tenían?

 _-¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡No!-_ era lo único que podía pensar el hombre aún congelado en el exterior

-Profesor…

-Váyase- susurró por fin, soltándole y haciendo que se levantara de su regazo. Se puso de pie dándole la espalda, intentando controlar la ola de emociones que le embargaban

-Profesor por favor, déjeme…

-¡Largo Potter!- siseó sintiendo el pánico apoderándose de él y casi filtrándose en su voz. El joven no podía amarlo, no debía, no con la guerra por venir, no siendo él un espía… Severus no podía permitirlo

-Pero…

-¿Qué esperaba?- le interrumpió con voz ácida y atacando como la serpiente que era- ¿Qué yo le confesaría mi amor y le juraría fidelidad eterna? ¡Por Merlín! Es tan patético Potter, esto era simple y llano sexo…

-Pero yo… Sev…- susurró acercándose mientras intentaba tomar sus manos

-¿Cómo podría yo amarle a usted?- siseó con desprecio- ¿Al hijo de la mujer que más amé? ¿Al hijo del hombre que más aborrecí?

-¿Qué?- murmuró el ojiverde incrédulo

-¿No lo entiende? ¡Fue usted un mero sustituto de ella! Y como adicional… ¿Se puede imaginar a su padre revolcándose en la tumba cada vez que yo me lo follaba?- susurró el pocionista mirándole a los ojos y se odió en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios

-Es… eres un maldito- susurró Harry golpeándole el pecho, en un acto reflejo el profesor movió el antebrazo con demasiada fuerza para alejarle, golpeando al menor en el rostro y enviándole directo al suelo frío.

Nadie dijo nada, el ambiente pareció congelarse súbitamente, el joven ojiverde se llevó la mano a la mejilla y le miró con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, las lágrimas corrían ahora libres por sus mejillas. Severus no supo que hacer, Harry le miraba desde el suelo, lo había golpeado… ¡Había golpeado a Harry! ¡SU Harry! ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? No se movió, ni siquiera recordó como respirar y entonces el moreno se levantó después de segundos que le habían parecido horas y salió corriendo cómo si huyera de la mismísima muerte.

**********************************************************************************************

Los días transcurrían y Severus Snape no lograba conciliar el sueño, al igual que el resto del colegio no pudo evitar notar la repentina cercanía entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, tampoco le era posible obviar la fiereza con la que Draco protegía al ojiverde y las miradas asesinas que lanzaba en su dirección evidenciaban que había sido él mismo el motivo de esa unión.

Esa tarde al igual que todas y cada una desde la noche en la que Harry Potter le confesó su amor, el espía de la luz se encerraba en su despacho y bebía hasta la inconsciencia o hasta que su elfina personal llegara y le arrebatara la botella furiosamente antes de obligarlo a ir a su cama, cama que le resultaba insulsa y fría al recordar las noches que tomó al buscador de Gryffindor una y otra vez.

Severus estaba desecho, aquella noche había deseado correr tras su amante e implorar perdón de rodillas pero no logro salir de su propio shock, además el joven tenía tanto por delante, era un alma demasiado pura e inocente a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, no debía amar a alguien tan roto como él y tal vez odiarle de nuevo sería la mejor solución.

-Yo también te amo mi pequeño- susurró a la nada

**********************************************************************************************

Una botella se estrelló violentamente contra la pared del despacho del jefe de la honorable casa de Slytherin, mientras él hombre gritaba su frustración, aún insatisfecho tomó la mesa donde colocaba los trabajos por calificar y la volcó, pateó su librero y por último barrió con las manos las tan valiosísimas fotos que tenía sobre la chimenea mientras gritaba su dolor. El pelinegro se dejó caer al suelo llorando como hacía años no se lo permitía, sus sollozos llenaban la estancia mientras su mente luchaba contra los agridulces recuerdos.

-Harry, mi Harry- sollozó con fuerza aun recordando a su pequeño siendo besado por su joven ahijado frente a todo el alumnado, su llanto aumento aún más por el dolor que le estrujó el corazón al escuchar el claro “Si” que dijo el moreno cuando el Slytherin le pidió aceptara ser su novio

**********************************************************************************************

Severus no podía soportarlo más, cada abrazo, beso o sonrisa que Harry le obsequiaba a su ahijado le destrozaba el alma. El pocionista odiaba la horrible sensación de celos que le carcomía desde el interior, podía ver como su pequeño era amado y mimado como él nunca se atrevió pero ers sobretodo consciente del brillo en aquellos ojos verdes cada que veía a su novio y eso era lo que más dolor le causaba: Harry se estaba enamorando de Draco

Esa tarde después de la clase con sus alumnos de nivel TIMOS de Slytherin y Gryffindor él tomó una decisión, la de dejar ir de una vez por todas al joven para que pudiera seguir con su vida, pero para ello debía sincerarse con él. Buscando cualquier pequeño pretexto impuso detención al joven moreno y ahora mismo se encontraba esperándole.

-Adelante- susurró permitiendo que el joven entrara a su despacho

-Buenas noches profesor- saludó Harry con voz neutra y evitando mirarle

-Buenas noches, tomé asiento por favor- dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio

Harry suspiró suavemente y tomó asiento sacando pergamino y tinta

-Eso no será necesario- se apresuró- Lo cité porque tenemos que discutir algo

-No tengo nada que discutir con usted…

-No necesitas hablar, tan sólo te pido que me escuches Harry- pidió en un suave susurró haciendo que el moreno le mirara con sorpresa- Soy un idiota y dije una sarta de estupideces de las cuales me arrepentí al instante, pero no reuní el valor para encararte hasta ahora. No voy a mentirte más, es cierto, inicié mi relación contigo por los motivos que dije, te usé en una infantil venganza…

-Por favor, no… - sollozó Harry

.Sin embargo- continuó ignorando la interrupción- Ni siquiera yo sé en que momento comencé amarte. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba metido hasta el cuello, intenté mentirme a mi mismo por mucho tiempo pero la noche que confesaste tus sentimientos no pude continuar con mi farsa. Pero tú no te mereces a alguien tan roto y podrido como yo, eres demasiado bueno y puro para mí, nunca fue mi intención que te enamoraras de mí, así que al escucharte entre en pánico y dije todo eso porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarte de mí, pero nunca fue mi intención golpearte

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?- cuestionó el moreno con la mirada en el suelo, el mayor se hincó frente a él y tomó su barbilla para que le viera

-Porque se que amas a Draco Malfoy y él es justamente el amor que mereces- susurró con suavidad- Y para poder ser feliz con él necesitas dejarme ir a mí

-Idiota- sollozó Harry golpeando su pecho con fuerza- ¿No te importa lo que yo quiera?

-En realidad, es lo único que me interesa…

Y sin más el moreno le besó, tomaba su cabello con fuerza y sus labios le buscaban desesperados, Severus tomó sus mejillas con delicadeza y le besó con la misma necesidad que le carcomía desde dentro

-No puedo dejar de amarte- susurró el menor cuando se separaron- No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no puedo ser completamente feliz con Draco y eso no es justo para él

-Harry, yo no…

-Cállate- dijo poniendo la mano sobre sus labios- Tú eres todo lo que quiero y necesito, así que ahora hazme el amor por favor

Se besaron de nueva cuenta y Severus cargó al joven hasta sus habitaciones donde se dedicó a amarlo como nunca antes.

**********************************************************************************************

-No sé qué decirte Severus- susurró Lucius Malfoy sosteniendo aún el contrato de esponsales que le acababan de entregar

-Podrías cruciarme hasta el olvido…

-Deseo hacerlo- le interrumpió- Eres tú la razón por la que mi hijo está destrozado, MI hijo, al que te confíe a TÍ para cuidar y amar en caso de faltarle algún día.

-¿Draco te ha contado?

-No, pero tiene buenos amigos. Blaise Zabini me ha escrito sobre su estado emocional. ¡Todo maldito Slytherin lo sabe!

-Era de esperarse, es más que evidente que me odia, ahora se niega a hablar conmigo- susurró el ojinegro sin poder ocultar su dolor

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de volver a acostarte con su novio- siseó el de mirada color plata

-Lucius…

-¡Ya lo sé! Es amor, lo sé y de verdad me alegraría de que por fin encontraras a alguien de no ser porque Draco está de por medio, pero admito que tal vez esto sea lo mejor para ellos

-¿Por qué?

-El chico te ama ¿Qué habría pasado si no te sinceras? Tomando en cuenta la intensidad de los sentimientos de Draco, si ellos hubiesen continuado tal vez habría terminado casado con mi hijo mientras suspiraba por ti…

-Lo lamento de verdad, hermano- murmuró mirándole mientras caminaba hacía el Flu

-Y yo, hermano…- contesté marchándose tras la llamarada verde, casi inmediatamente la puerta se abrió con violencia y un Harry Potter lloroso entró al despacho para aferrarse al pecho del mayor

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestionó abrazándole con fuerza

-Me odia- lloró con fuerza

**********************************************************************************************

Una semana después la escuela exclamó atónita al leer su ejemplar de El Profeta. Severus Snape sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo después de que Lucius registrara el contrato de esponsales. El pocionista observó a su prometido suspirar con tristeza y siguió su deprimida mirada para encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy destruido y su corazón se estrujó, estaba ganando a un marido pero perdía a su hijo y era la cosa más dolorosa que alguna vez habría experimentado.

FIN


End file.
